


I Wish

by Caidyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Auschwitz-Birkenau, Family, Flashback, Freeverse, Holocaust, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Twin Experiments, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting off the train that arrived in Auschwitz, people are shouting and searching for twin boys. Thinking that it would be for their good, the mother shoves her sons forward, sending them to something one wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a project in my English class. This is very well researched and true to the best of my ability.

Burning bodies made the air reek with death.  
Even stronger was the smell of fear;  
Sweat and tears tainted everything.  
It oozed from our pores.

“Twins! Twins,” they shouted.  
I clutched your hand.  
Mother pushed us forward;  
 _I wish she hadn’t._  
“Here!”  
And they took us.

We looked at each other,  
My own fear mirrored in our shared brown eyes.  
A man smiled at us, eyes gleaming.  
An older man grabbed us and led us away.

Our hair and clothes we kept.  
People we passed knew what we were,  
Though we hadn’t an idea ourselves.  
“Welcome to Birkenau,” were the only words they spoke.

xx

We learned the bright eyed man’s name was Mengele.  
He insisted we called him Uncle.  
We did.  
Uncle gave us candy and played with us.

The other children said to be careful,  
That he was no good.  
We didn’t believe them.  
 _I wish we had._

Extra food was given to us;  
We only took, never wondering why.  
Punishments never came when we did something bad.  
We watched others get the ones we deserved.

The only problem with home was,  
That once the twins left, they didn’t come back.  
You and I decided to solve the mystery.  
 _I wish we hadn’t._

xx

Months later Uncle came for us.  
I remember you being ecstatic.  
“We will find out the mystery,” you cried happily.  
Again, you held my hand and pulled me from our home.

Once clean and fresh from our bath we were led to a car;  
Loaded in and taken away.  
We chattered excitedly, hand in hand.  
Uncle helped us out upon arrival, smiling widely.

Inside a lab we were told to strip.  
Again fear was in our eyes.  
We took off the clothes anyway.  
Our bodies were measured in every way.

You and I were separated.  
I didn’t look at you as I left.  
 _I wish I had._  
Separate, we were nothing.

xx

From the other room I heard you screaming.  
 _Why were you screaming?_  
I felt like screaming too.  
Why didn’t they come to for me?

The noise stopped.  
Uncle sighed.  
You were gone.  
 _Why not me too?_

Without you, I am nothing.  
Come back.  
 _I wish you would._  



End file.
